robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The "game for money"
Hello, my name is Arthur, I want to tell you a story that happened roughly two years ago on a game called ROBLOX, I dislike that game currently, as a 16 year old, I've lost interest in it which is why. But now, I'll dive into my story, enjoy Date: 4/7/14 I got back from school from an boring essay, the first thing I thought of was to either play on my Xbox, or play Roblox on my new gaming laptop, I chose Roblox. I logged in to see my robux count change to 79 to 66, that was very odd but who cares, it's just a tiny bit of robux, I looked for a game to play but I grew bored of the damn tycoons and area 51 survival games, so I searched this "qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm" yes, I typed in every letter on my keyboard but nothing came up, but except one place. The place was called "A Challenge for you", I clicked on it and it had only one dislike. So I went ahead to read the description, this is what it said "There is nothing in the place, I have a game for 4 codes with each granting you something, I'll give you a riddle," Soon a piece of text flashed yellow and green, I had a hard as hell time figuring it out but soon I figured out, it was morse code. Via some research I found out what the code read out "In the last light of the night, at the Devil's hour, walk 54 blocks away from your home at where the clock points and you will arrive at your destination", I had to go 54 blocks ahead where the clock points at 3:00. I took a nap, I figured a way to break out if my house without my parents knowing so I thought of a plan to sneak into my parents room, take the keys to the front door and escape. I thought twice about what I was doing but I did not care much about my safety. I took an crowbar, a jacket and a flashlight. i took the keys almost with my dad almost waking up to me opening the door but I was successful, I went outside and It was dark as crap, looked like a setting for Friday the 13th but I decided to man up and maneuver my way to my destination. I got the chills as well, hearing animals move in the bushes but after 35 damn minutes of walking, I arrived at a old, deserted house with a old white paint finish to the structure i walked through the bushes till all of the sudden I fell. I fell into what I thought was water, it was thick, squishy and it went to my chest, I dragged myself out and I looked at myself, I was muddy, turns out i fell in a bog, that's bloody disgusting. I realized I was in a swampy area, I thought this was a trap to drown me but I finally got to the house. The door was broken like hell so I smashed the lock off with my crowbar. I entered in and I was scary but yet again, man up and not fear what's possibly inside, I searched all the rooms and found nothing so I looked in the basement for clues, but guess what, I found the code, they were written on a piece of paper, I flipped the paper over and it said "Congratulations, you found the codes but there is something in the house with you," I did not take the last bit seriously. I went up the crooked, withered stairs of the house, so I saw something dash across the hallway, I freaked out and ran out. I was running fast, I looked behind me and I saw nothing but I still heard the running from behind me, I made it out of the forest, made my way back home and I saw the police at my house, I hid and observed, I saw my parents talking to the police about me and the fact that I was gone, I approached as soon as my parents saw me, they ran up to me hugging me as if I was their never seen before son. Date: 5/7/14 I woke up at midnight to hear scratching behind my walls, I thought it was a raccoon or something lurking outside of my house. I went back to sleep but I woke up at 5:37 and saw something at the corner of my room, it was a very, very skinny person that looked deformed. I said "Hello?, Are you okay?" Soon he looked at me and ran out of my room. I thought I was having a hallucination so I simply didn't care. To this day, I have been thinking this question, is he related to the game, I redeemed the cards but all I got was a T-shirt, it was a damn ripoff, but for now, I should forget this. Hope you enjoyed!, NOTE: This creepypasta is fictional like all creepypastas